It's time, Four
by LambSwan
Summary: Chicago ya es una ciudad libre, las otras ciudades se han enterado de lo que ha pasado y con tiempo todos van cambiando. Solo hay algo que nunca ha cambiado: los sentimientos de Tobias hacia Tris. Una fuerte realidad golpea a Tobias, los pocos que quedan se reúnen en su último acto osado, es hora de despedirse.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth, la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

OS beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**It's time, Four. **

Había hecho cuanto fuese posible por esta ciudad, la primera ciudad liberada de los experimentos para buscar personas genéticamente puras, había dado todo por la revolución que liberó a más ciudades, había vivido para mi trabajo desde que ella… ella había fallecido. Pasé a ser el líder cuando Johana Reyes falleció, goberné esta ciudad tal y como lo habíamos ideado en las habitaciones de cordialidad, como lo habíamos pensado cuando salimos de esa cerca. Lo hice por todos los que habíamos quedado y por su memoria, ahora me encontraba viejo, a la edad de sesenta y cinco años aún me mantenía entero, escalando, corriendo, entrenando, pero no era lo mismo, estaba lento, en mi interior había una pequeña ilusión, la ilusión de ver a Tris de nuevo, a la estirada.

En la sala de espera del ala de Oncología me sentí como una especie de depravado enamorado de una chica muerta y que además en mis recuerdos podría ser mi nieta, rasqué mi cabeza, incómodo.

—¿Tobias Eaton? —me llamó una enfermera con una tabla gris en la mano.

Me levanté despacio y caminé erguido, no me gustaba nunca mostrarme débil. La enfermera me sonrió, empezó a tomarme los signos vitales, y en ese momento la doctora Newman ingresó a la salita y se sentó al frente mío; su cabello era dorado, perfectamente peinado en un moño bajo, sus ojos azules tenían de marco sus grandes pestañas, me miró expectante, con una expresión que no sabría descifrar.

—Sr. Eaton… —comenzó.

—Tobias —la interrumpí.

Ella me sonrió condescendientemente, sabía que debía llamarme como quería. El Sr. Eaton había sido mi padre y él era alguien en quien no me quería convertir, él era casi todo mi paisaje del miedo en mi vida adulta.

Le hizo una seña a la enfermera y ésta se retiró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Tobias —comenzó de nuevo—, cuando yo era una niña, recuerdo estar profundamente enamorada de esa fiereza suya. Recuerdo que en mi adolescencia mis amigas me creían loca por pensar que usted, teniendo la edad que tenía, se fijaría en mí, recuerdo también todo lo bueno que hizo por la ciudad, yo era una bebé recién nacida en una facción cuando usted nos liberó. No se imagina el orgullo que siento al tenerlo sentado enfrente de mí.

La miré un momento, detenidamente.

—¿Erudición? —interrogué, interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

Ella asintió levemente y su blanca sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Era de esperarse, era inteligente y tenía un buen vocabulario, había ciertas cosas de las facciones que no habían desaparecido del todo. Como este tipo, por ejemplo.

Le sonreí y ella me miró de nuevo con esa expresión indescifrable.

—Es usted una leyenda, usted y… —Me miró dudosa—... y la chica Prior.

Esa sensación de inseguridad acudió a mí, siempre que la nombraban, siempre que la recordaban tan directamente, me sentía de esa forma.

La doctora Newman apretó levemente mi mano y trató de sonreír.

—Asimismo, detesto ser yo quien le dé esta noticia, Tobias. —Su voz sonaba como si fuera a llorar.

Y todo encajó en mi mente, la biopsia había sido positiva, suspiré cansado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunté unos segundos después.

Ella frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunté de nuevo.

Ella pasó sus dedos desesperada por su frente y suspiró.

—Poco —susurró.

Sabía claramente de lo que le hablaba, pero me estaba dando evasivas. Chasqueé la lengua, enojado.

—¿Cuánto es poco, Dra. Newman? —insistí con un tono no tan amable.

Ella me miró un poco asustada y trató de controlar su expresión.

—Tres meses como máximo, ha hecho metástasis a varios órganos del cuerpo —comenzó a hablar ligeramente—, es algo que no podemos detener, ahora bien podríamos intentar quimio…

Me levanté de la camilla, me puse en pie y la miré directamente.

—No quiero quimioterapia y más si sé que no hay nada que hacer —le respondí

Acomodé mi chaqueta y la miré, ella parecía asustada.

—Usted hizo su deber y le agradezco —traté de suavizar mi voz—, pero de aquí en adelante yo tomo las decisiones. Y decido no hacerme la quimioterapia y pasar mi carta de renuncia ante el consejo para que tengan listos a los nuevos candidatos.

Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó tímidamente, la sacudí suave pero firmemente.

—Gracias, Dra. Newman —le dije al soltar su mano.

Al salir del hospital sentía como si todos supieran que iba a morir, después de todo era de los últimos, junto con Christina, que quedábamos de la gran revolución.

Me la pasé todo el día desconcertado, en un estado constante de shock, no sabía cómo decirlo, así que preferí quedarme en silencio.

_**~O~**_

Al caer la noche, mientras Martha me ayudaba haciendo la cena, redacté lo mejor posible mi carta de renuncia al consejo, la cual pasaría mañana, ahí quizá sí expondría la razón verdadera de mi renuncia si ellos lo preguntaban. Solo si ellos preguntaban.

Martha sirvió la cena y se despidió con una leve sonrisa, le dirigí un leve asentimiento y cené absorto en mis pensamientos.

Sabía que era normal sentirme así, viejo o no, no era fácil aceptar la muerte, pero había hecho lo que siempre esperé desde que era un chiquillo en Abnegación. Lo mejor que le podría pasar a esta nueva Chicago era que los que habíamos vivido la mayor parte de nuestras vidas en el sistema de facciones desapareciéramos lentamente, porque aún en nosotros quedaban las cicatrices de la gran guerra, las cicatrices de la pérdida y la educación de cada facción. Que uno a uno nos extinguiéramos era, en cierta forma, mejor para las generaciones venideras, mucho mejor.

Terminé de cenar, fregué los platos, luego a paso muy deliberado lavé mis dientes y me dispuse a dormir, esa noche soñé con ella, con la estirada.

_**~O~**_

A la mañana siguiente desayuné lo mejor que pude y sentí la misma ansiedad que me invadía cuando estaba en una altura. Arreglé mi chaqueta cuando bajé del automóvil, saludé a los guardias del consejo con una leve cabeceada y caminé a paso seguro por los pasillos que tanto conocía; caminé más despacio al pasar por el pasillo de los cuadros, ahí estábamos, todos y cada uno de los que de alguna manera u otra contribuimos a la liberación de Chicago. Me detuve unos minutos frente al cuadro de Tris y observé sus delicadas facciones, incluso ahí sus ojos me atravesaban el alma.

El consejo se encontraba reunido, noté que Christina me miraba aún más expectante que el resto. Ella a la edad de veintisiete años se había casado con Thomas, otro chico que provenía de Erudición, tenían una hija y dos hijos; su hija se había casado hace ya cuatro veranos, había tenido gemelos hacía dos semanas.

Me senté en mi lugar y uno a uno fueron guardando silencio para dirigir su atención hacia mí.

—Gracias por venir a esta reunión —dije muy seguro—, y más cuando se convocó de una manera tan inmediata, pero lo que tengo que decirles es algo que no puede esperar.

Saqué la carta del portafolio y la dejé sobre la mesa, respiré hondo, y aun con los ojos abiertos vi el rostro de Tris dándome ánimos.

—¿Qué es, Tobias? —interrogó Christina, poniéndose en pie y empezando a fruncir su ceño.

La miré y después a los rostros confundidos que me observaban.

—Es mi carta de renuncia —dije seguro, y un murmullo se alzó en la sala. Así que hablé más fuerte—: Y la paso para que tengan oportunidad de elegir a alguien más competente que yo, alguien que los pueda liderar en democracia y los ponga por enfrente de lo que sea.

Desde la fundación del consejo, siempre había tratado por todos los medios de no tener que cruzar la vista y menos palabras con Caleb Prior, pero esta vez fue él quien habló al ver el rostro de Christina.

—Tobias —dijo con esa voz suya apacible, llena de modales como la de Tris—, tú eres nuestro líder, el más competente. El que reúne todo lo que mencionaste ahora.

Christina miró a Caleb y se puso en pie, presionando los puños sobre la mesa y su mirada penetrante se posó en mí.

—¿Por qué has tomado esa decisión, Tobias? —Sus ojos flameaban y de nuevo el murmullo se alzó en la sala.

Bajé la vista, esto era exactamente lo que no quería que pasara. Apreté con fuerza mis dientes y cerré mis manos en puños.

—¿Tobias? —insistió Thomas Simmons, el esposo de Christina.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

—Al menos queremos saber qué te ha llevado a esta decisión, Tobias, queremos saber qué es lo que te impide seguir siendo el rostro de la ciudad —presionó Caleb.

Me quedé un minuto ahí de pie, mirando mi carta de renuncia y con mi corazón acelerado. Tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados, desde la vergüenza hasta el miedo.

Levanté la vista y los miré con aparente calma.

—Estoy muriendo. —Mi voz salió segura.

Un minuto muerto me dio el tiempo suficiente para recuperarme, Thomas fue quien habló.

—¿Muriendo? —Se puso en pie y su rostro sorprendido me observó con detenimiento.

Asentí levemente.

—Tengo cáncer y tengo menos de dos meses de vida, es por eso que paso esto. —Palmeé delicadamente la carta sobre la mesa.

Christina profundizó su ceño.

—Pero si tomas la quimio…

Negué antes de que siguiera y levanté mi mano cuando empezaron todos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Por favor, por favor escúchenme —insistí, y todos se quedaron en silencio—. No voy a tomar la quimio, quiero al menos morir como soy, y sé que es tarde para ella. Además, puede ser que ya terminó mi ciclo aquí, al igual que Johana lo hizo. Quizás este cargo necesite una visión joven, alguien que lleve la ciudad a otro nivel.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, así que continúe:

—Les dejo la carta para que tengan algo con que constatar mi retiro, para que puedan empezar la pre-elección de los jóvenes que están preparándose para mi renuncia. —Los miré agradecido—. Todos los documentos están en orden, y cualquier duda que tengan, la chica que era mi secretaria les podrá ayudar.

Caleb bajó la mirada y Christina miraba a Thomas, esperando que él hiciera algo, los otros solo me miraban absortos.

—Sin nada más que decir, me retiraré. —Me enderecé y pasé por cada una de las sillas agradeciendo y despidiéndome.

Al salir de la sala todos los otros integrantes del gobierno me miraban absortos mientras buscaba la salida, le sonreí al cuadro de Tris.

—¡Tobias! —gritó a mis espaldas Christina, me detuve y me giré para verla avanzar en un suave trote.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos como si fuese a llorar, me sonrió y tomó mi mano.

—Gracias —susurró.

La miré confuso y ella me sonrió de nuevo.

—Cuatro. —Me sobresalté cuando ella me llamó de esa manera, hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así—. Gracias por el entrenamiento en Osadía, nos preparó para esto, gracias por hacer de la corta vida de Tris una vida llena de emoción, gracias por ayudarnos a liberar esta ciudad, gracias por ser un excelente líder.

A sus ojos acudieron las lágrimas.

—Si… —Suspiró y el llanto le impedía hablar—. Si tan solo todos ellos estuvieran aquí para verte, para ver esto. —Sus manos señalaron a nuestro alrededor, y luego me miró—. Si ellos tan solo lo vieran, estarían tan orgullosos como yo lo estoy ahora. —El llanto fluía por su rostro.

Así que la abracé un momento.

—Gracias, Christina, has sido una soldado muy fiel en estos años. —Ella se apartó un poco para secar sus lágrimas—. Y seguramente así sería, ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ver lo que logramos.

Ella me sonrió y apretó mis manos levemente.

—Te veré pronto, Cuatro —susurró al irse.

Le sonreí y me dispuse a caminar hasta el coche, conduje cerca a la vías del tren, bajé las ventanas y sentí el aire azotar mi rostro. Los hilos que había cortado de mis recuerdos se estaban entretejiendo de nuevo en mi cerebro.

Estacioné en el parqueadero del edificio y subí por el ascensor, deseando que Martha no estuviera en casa. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi piso oí una risa muy familiar, Zeke estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de estar y Shauna le pasaba la botella de whisky a Hector.

—Es en serio, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuándo Hector creció lo suficiente para beber con nosotros —insistía Shauna.

—Envejecemos, aunque no lo notemos —dijo Lauren recibiendo la botella de manos de Hector.

La inesperada visita me observó entrar a la sala de estar.

Hector, que estaba singularmente alto, se puso en pie y me abrazó con unas leves palmadas en mi espalda. Le correspondí el gesto.

—¿Christina los llamó, eh? —dije cuando Lauren se ponía en pie para abrazarme y pasarme la botella de whisky.

Le di un largo trago y fruncí el rostro, hacía mucho que no bebía, a menos que estuviese en una gala, pero bebía poco. Le regresé la botella a Zeke y lo abracé.

—Algo así —respondió él, y me dedicó esa mirada misteriosa entre tristeza y miedo.

Fui hasta la silla de rueda de Shauna y la abracé.

Me senté junto a Zeke y los miré.

—¿Celebramos mi inminente muerte? —interrogué mirando tres botellas más de whisky

Todos soltaron una risa fuerte.

—No seas _pansycake_, Cuatro —soltó Lauren en medio de la risa.

Zeke continuó riéndose al ver la expresión de mi rostro, hacía mucho que no nos hablábamos en lenguaje de Osadía.

—Ya calma, Lauren, sabes que es raro para Tobias volver a ser Cuatro. —Me codeó y me reí.

Seguimos bebiendo, riendo y recordando en mi sala de estar, hasta que a Shauna se le iluminaron los ojos e interrumpió la historia de Hector.

—Podríamos hacer algo de Osadía por última vez, por los viejos tiempos.

Casi podía sentir mi rostro iluminarse y en silencio la exaltación crecía en la habitación.

—¿Por qué no? —dije mientras la sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Zeke y Lauren, Hector parecía consternado.

—Yo tenía solo doce años, no lo recuerdo muy bien… —Se rascó la cabeza incómodo.

Shauna se rio y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Vamos a recordarle a Hector cómo somos los osados. —Todos nos reímos con ella mientras Hector sonreía.

—Creo tener algo de ropa oscura por aquí. —Me puse en pie y les hice una seña para que me siguieran, Zeke tomó la silla de ruedas de Shauna y la llevó, Lauren iba junto a Hector con una expresión que me recordó a nuestro tiempo de instructores.

Abrí "la habitación del recuerdo", como la llamaba Martha, en la pared principal estaba con letras oscuras El Manifiesto de Osadía. Lauren puso una mano en su cuello cuando vio la pared. Zeke quedó con la boca abierta y Hector sonrió ampliamente. Shauna retenía sus lágrimas.

***Creemos que la justicia es más importante que la paz.**

***Creemos en librarse del temor, en negarle al miedo el poder de influir en nuestras decisiones.**

***Creemos en los actos ordinarios de valentía, en el coraje que impulsa a una persona a defender a otra.**

***Creemos en reconocer el miedo y la influencia que tiene en nosotros.**

***Creemos en enfrentar ese temor, sin importar el costo para nuestro consuelo, nuestra felicidad, o incluso nuestra salud mental.**

***Creemos en gritar por aquellos que solo pueden susurrar, en defender a aquellos que no pueden defenderse.**

***Creemos, no solo en palabras audaces, sino en los hechos audaces que las acompañan.**

***Creemos que el dolor y la muerte son mejores que la cobardía y la falta de acción porque creemos en la acción.**

***No creemos en una vida cómoda.**

***No creemos que el silencio es útil.**

***No creemos en los buenos modales.**

***No creemos en las cabezas vacías, bocas vacías, o manos vacías.**

***No creemos que el aprender a dominar la violencia fomenta la violencia innecesaria.**

***No creemos que deberíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.**

***No creemos que ninguna otra virtud es más importante que la valentía.**

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Zeke aún con la vista fija en el manifiesto.

Me encogí de hombros, orgulloso.

—Tomé algunos documentos antes de que empezaran a derrumbar el lugar —dije algo emocionado, sabía que en algún momento sería algo bueno.

En una de las esquinas brillaban los letreros de neón de la sala de tatuajes, Lauren los miró con nostalgia, había una máquina para tatuar que logré conseguir pagando bastante dinero. En las paredes había dibujos de los tatuajes de todos nosotros, incluidos tatuajes de Tris, Uriah, Lynn y Tori.

—Yo jamás alcancé a hacerme un tatuaje en la sala —dijo Hector, mirando la pared con las réplicas de los tatuajes. Pasó los dedos por la réplica del tatuaje de Lynn.

Lauren miró la máquina y luego a mí.

—Adelante —señalé—. Hector, es una suerte que Tori me transmitiera algunos conocimientos de su arte —dije tomando la mano de éste.

Hector miró la máquina emocionado. Zeke y Shauna miraban expectantes.

—Vamos, hazle el maldito tatuaje mientras buscamos algo más cómodo por aquí —dijo Zeke mientras buscaba ropa que había recuperado de la Cueva.

Shauna se veía emocionada buscando su ropa, yo tomé la mía sin dudarlo un segundo.

Dos horas más tarde, teníamos un adolorido y emocionado Hector junto con un grupo de ancianos tatuados y vestidos de negro.

Shauna había dicho que quería vernos subir al tren, ella esperaría donde era el centro de reuniones de las facciones para vernos saltar. En Osadía vimos pasar el tren de la una de la tarde, corrimos lo más rápido que nuestros cuerpos nos permitieron y saltamos al interior del tren, claramente el primero en hacerlo fue Hector seguido por mí, después Zeke y por último Lauren, me quedé en una de las puertas del vagón sintiendo el aire como a Tris tanto le gustaba.

Shauna movió la bandera roja cuando nos vio. Hector sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Voy yo, abuelos! —gritó—. Mantengan el paso.

Y con un grito fuerte, Hector saltó con destreza.

—¡Voy yo! —gritó Zeke—, tengo que darle una paliza al que me llamó abuelo.

Y con un gran impulso saltó por el vagón y gritó como lo solía hacer.

Lauren apretó mi mano y me sonrió.

—¡Como en los viejos tiempos, Cuatro! —gritó, y saltó con su singular grito.

Yo cerré los ojos y respiré, podía ver el cabello rubio de la estirada al saltar, tomé impulso y abrí los ojos de golpe, salté sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina, flexioné mis rodillas y el impacto fue suave.

Shauna reía al ver como Zeke tenía la cabeza de Hector en su brazo, presionándola contra su axila.

—¿A quién llamas abuelos, _pansycake_? ¿A quién? —decía Zeke mientras Hector trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

Lauren sacó la otra botella de whisky y le dio un profundo trago.

—Ya, Zeke, déjalo en paz —le insistió Lauren, y le pasó la botella de whisky.

Éste soltó a Hector y le dio otro trago profundo a la botella.

—Toma, pequeño. —Le pasó la botella a Hector y éste bebió como todos. Shauna tomó un trago y me la pasó, me aferré con fuerza a la botella y bebí.

—Hey, tranquilo, campeón —dijo Zeke tomando lo botella.

Me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano y observé el centro de la ciudad.

—Deberíamos seguir —incitó Shauna.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde escalando como podíamos, sudando y haciéndonos bromas pesadas; comimos carne tipo hamburguesa con un pedazo de pan y seguimos bebiendo.

Ya sobre la noche, Lauren estaba un poco ebria pero seguía en pie hablando con normalidad, al igual que todos, supongo.

—Tirolesa —dijo Lauren mientras todos mirábamos a las otras terrazas de los edificios.

Todos se giraron a ver.

—Lo hiciste una vez… —dijo Zeke—. Podrás hacerlo dos veces.

Shauna me miró expectante y Hector parecía muy emocionado ante la propuesta. Me encogí de hombros aún con algo de miedo.

—Sí, es verdad —dije con un tono displicente.

Lauren era muy buena armando los equipos y, por lo que veía, seguía siéndolo, aun en su estado de ebriedad. Ella se aseguró que todo estuviese en orden.

—Está listo —dijo unos treinta minutos más tarde—. ¿Quién va primero?

Zeke, que al parecer se había molestado con Hector, habló.

—El más joven de nosotros. —Tomó el brazo de Hector y lo empujó hasta donde estaba Lauren—. Honra la facción, hijo.

Nos miró nervioso, vio la altura y se puso lívido; cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Hay que hacerlo. —Su voz salió casi decidida.

Lauren le mostró el frente, le dio las indicaciones previas y le verificó cada arnés, él asintió y le sonrió.

Hector se lanzó sin más por la tirolesa, su velocidad era buena y le oímos gritar. Todos reíamos. Zeke saltó después para poder ayudar a Shauna en su turno, le oí gritar algo que no entendí bien, solo le oí decir: "Cuatro". Shauna fue después, gritó durante el descenso diciendo que estaba volando.

Lauren me miró.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres y lo sabes, ¿no? —dijo al verme un poco pálido.

La miré y le sonreí.

—No soy un _pansycake_, vamos, quiero lanzarme ya —dije cuando me acerqué al cable.

—¿De espaldas o mirando al frente? —me preguntó.

Recordé el día en que lancé las cenizas de Tris, la estirada, la primera en saltar.

—Mirando al frente —dije seguro.

Ella me sonrió, me ató bien con el arnés, me explicó cuándo frenar y cómo, y verificó el arnés cuando terminó de explicar.

Miré al frente y las luces de la ciudad eran más nítidas que antes, la ciudad había cambiado tanto.

—Allá vas, Cuatro, nos vemos abajo —dijo Lauren cuando me impulsó.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creí morir dos veces, el viento silbaba en mis oídos, se sentía como volar, era una experiencia liberadora y aterradora, recuerdo haber entendido por qué Tris disfrutaba tanto de esto, la hacía sentir libre.

Frené justo a tiempo, y me abrí el arnés como me indicó Lauren. Zeke, Shauna y Hector seguían bebiendo, minutos más tarde oímos descender a Lauren de la tirolesa.

Un par de horas y tres botellas de whisky más tarde, íbamos de camino a mi piso. Esa noche dormimos plácidamente. Nuestro último acto osado.

_**~O~**_

Detestaba ese equipo médico en mi piso, pero lo prefería de esta manera a pasar mis últimos días en el hospital. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde nuestro último acto osado, las visitas de Zeke, Shauna, Hector, Christina y Lauren eran más constantes. Pero era un infierno para mí fingir que no me partía de dolor, la enfermera era más constante con la morfina desde hacía dos semanas, así que supuse que se acercaba lo inevitable.

Estaba en la cama sentado viendo los edificios por la ventana y Martha llamó a la puerta.

—Tobias. —Sabía que no me iba bien con el Sr. Eaton—. Tiene una visita.

Sin dejar de ver los edificios, le respondí.

—Hazle pasar —dije suavemente.

La puerta se cerró, Martha cruzó unas palabras con el invitado, y la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

—Tobias —saludó Caleb.

Me giré para verlo y le di una levé cabeceada.

—Caleb —respondí.

Él señaló la silla junto a mi cama y me miró.

—¿Puedo?

Asentí.

—Adelante, siéntate —le indiqué—. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Es algo que no me esperaba.

Él miró los edificios con ese aire estirado que tenía.

—Eres de las pocas personas que me recuerdan lo fuerte e implacable que fue Tris. —Se giró y puso sus ojos en los míos—. Siempre lo fue, ¿sabes? Desde pequeña ella sufría por no encajar en Abnegación, sufría por no encontrar su lugar. No sé si ella moriría pensando que Osadía fue el lugar donde encajó o donde encontró su libertad, pero estoy seguro que más que nada fue que ustedes dos encajaron y fueron la piedra angular de todo esto. No encuentro palabras para agradecerte que hicieras eso por ella cuando yo estaba tan ocupado tratando de ser un egoísta hijo de perra, también te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por la ciudad.

Bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. En mi interior aún lo culpaba, debió ser él, él. No ella. Pero estábamos viejos y el tiempo había puesto toda su fuerza en nosotros.

—Eres su hermano —dije, tratando de buscar las palabras indicadas—, también tienes esa fuerza en ti; que no te dé miedo sacarla a flote.

Él me miró por unos segundos.

—Ambos sabemos que debí ser yo quien muriera —dijo por fin.

Me quedé sorprendido y negué levemente.

—Ya no vale la pena, Caleb. No vale la pena que sigas torturándote con ese pensamiento. —Me traté de acomodar para verlo mejor—. Ya pasó y estás aquí. Deberías agradecerle y vivir esa oportunidad.

Él se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

—Cuando, bueno… —dijo unos segundos más tarde—, si mueres y la ves… le puedes decir que gracias y que la amo. Que le envío mi amor a ella, a mamá y papá.

Parecía avergonzado, pero para mí era lo más lógico, no podía negarle a él eso, ella no querría que se lo negara.

Tomé su mano y le di un leve apretón.

—Cuenta con eso —le dije sin vacilar.

Él alzó la vista, parecía que fuera a llorar.

—Gracias, Cuatro —dijo en un susurro.

Respiró hondo y estrechó mi mano levemente.

—Me iré por ahora —dijo entre susurros—. Te veré luego.

Asentí levemente y vi por la ventana que el sol empezaba a caer, sentía mucho dolor, pero no quería más morfina. Me quedé en silencio y a paso lento llegué al balcón, vi como la luna se alzaba en la noche, me senté y observé la ciudad, maravillado. El dolor aumentaba y mi respiración se alteró. Junto a mí, alguien le dio un apretón a mi hombro, me giré sorprendido y ahí… estaba ella. Mis manos temblaron y mi corazón se aceleró.

—¿Tris? —Mi voz salió en un susurro.

Su sonrisa dulce apareció en sus labios.

—Cuatro. —Se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi mejilla. Sus lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

Tomó mis dos manos y me sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Es real? —dije sorprendido. Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Sí lo es, después de tanto tiempo. —Seguía tan imparable y guapa.

Ella me miró a los ojos y su cabello rubio se movió cuando el viento sopló.

—Jamás quise dejarte —dijo con suave voz quebrada.

Solté una de sus manos y acaricié su mejilla. Estaba aquí.

—Lo sé, lo sé, cariño —traté de calmarla.

Ella me miró de nuevo y me sonrió. No pude controlarlo, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, ella me sostuvo en un delicado abrazo.

—Te he echado de menos, muchísimo —dije suavemente—. Han sido años bastante difíciles. ¿Por qué hasta ahora vienes?

Me separé para verla a los ojos y una expresión de melancolía cruzó por su rostro. Su camisa de tirantes negros aún tenía sangre, su rostro estaba como la última vez que la vi, un poco sucio.

—Porque antes no era tu tiempo, Tobias —explicó, y su mano acarició mi mejilla.

Y todo en mi mente encajó y lo comprendí.

—¿Has venido por mí? —susurré.

Afirmó levemente y la luz de la luna se hacía más fuerte, todo era más blanco.

—Tris —murmuré, sorprendido al ver mis manos como antes, como cuando era joven.

Ella me sonrió con esa sabiduría suya y acarició mi mejilla. Recordé levemente a Caleb.

—Tu hermano te envía su agradecimiento y amor. —Ella sonrió nostálgica y tomó mi mano.

—Gracias por cuidar de él, Tobias.

Me puse en pie y le di la mano para ayudarla a estar de pie, puse su rebelde cabello para atrás y miré sus ojos, me incliné e hice lo que llevaba deseando por décadas, la besé profundamente y la estreché contra mí. Respiré feliz y el dolor se había ido.

—Gracias a ti, has venido por mí.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia esa parte de la luz que me cegaba, escuché las voces de Natalie, Uriah, Will. Estaban todos aquí, esperando a todos los que aún estábamos allá.

* * *

Hola a todas y todos, no sé si hay chicos que lean fics. Pues es mi final para Tobias, es un post-Leal, espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer OS, no sean crueles, porque así Veronica Roth no lo quisiera, todos insistimos que así sea en la eternidad, FourTris es real. Por favor, sus reviews son muy importantes para mí, espero que dejen alguno. Les agradezco por la paciencia, voy lento pero seguro y también gracias a Yani por no perder la fe en mí.

—_**LambSwan.**_


End file.
